Wherever You Are
by August Coldfeather
Summary: [One-shot] Syaoran is finally going to propose to Sakura, but on one unfaithful night, everything goes blank.


**Title: **Wherever You Are

**Author: **EviL PunK

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Syaoran is finally going to propose to Sakura, but on one unfaithful night, everything goes blank.

**Author's Notes: **A one-shot and a song-fic. This is based on the song and video, "Wherever You Are" by South Border. And if you want, you can download the song while reading the fic.

**Disclaimer: **The song belongs to South Border.

----------

_I love to see the ocean's beauty_

_And the moon that shines above_

_Alone in the sand looking at the stars_

_Wishing someday I will find true love_

It was a beautiful sunny day at Tomoeda, Japan. The sun was about to set and its pale yellow, pink and orange hues reflected against the calm ocean. The beach was peaceful and full of fun activities that people were enjoying. Men were serenading their girlfriends; some couples were walking hand in hand, leaving footprints on the sand. A calm wind was also present in the air. Everyone was so in love with each other; lost in each other's eyes, especially one specific couple.

Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, both were very much in love with one another. They were sitting on the sand with Syaoran's arms wrapped around Sakura's waist. They were watching the sunset. The couple met when Sakura was working for Syaoran in his well-known company. Sakura was Syaoran's assistant and he fell in love with her with a blink of an eye. They have been together since like forever.

_Would it be nice to see the morning_

_With the one you love the most?_

_Would it be nice to say goodnight_

_To the one you hold so close_

_To your heart, to your heart?_

At the end of the day, Syaoran walked Sakura back to her house, rather than taking his black Lexus.

"Well, here's my house" Sakura said as Syaoran accompanied his girlfriend to the gate.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you to the door?" Syaoran asked

Sakura laughed, "Syaoran, you asked me this ever since we started dating. You can only accompany me to the door unless you want to be pulverized by my brother and die early, and I don't want that to happen. He'll pulverize you even if you're the most wanted and richest man." Sakura said, smiling and giving Syaoran a peck on the nose.

Syaoran sighed and shook his head, "Damn. Your brother really needs to stop being overprotective about you. You're in good hands with me and yes I am the most wanted and richest man here in Japan" Syaoran winked, wrapping his strong arms around Sakura's waist and giving small kisses on her neck, "But I'm already taken…" he whispered seductively

Sakura giggled, "Okay, egoistic Casanova. Cut it out; it tickles."

Syaoran stopped, "Don't forget. Meet me at the Italian restaurant tomorrow night at 7:30 okay?"

Sakura nodded, "I won't forget"

Syaoran smiled, "That's my girl, and wear something special. It'll definitely be a night to remember" he winked

Sakura giggled and gave Syaoran one last kiss on the lips before retreating to the front door. Syaoran's amber eyes lowered and stared at Sakura's buttocks.

"Nice" he growled

Sakura twirled around and gave Syaoran a menacing look.

"What?" Syaoran asked, pretending to be innocent

"You were looking at my ass" Sakura said

"My, my, such language. I'm afraid I have to demote you or even fire you" Syaoran gave her a grin

"You wouldn't dare! Just admit it; you were looking at my…behind"

"Whatever you say" Syaoran said, raising his hands and winking at her before walking away.

_The wind that blows the dove_

_Is the wind that blows my love_

_Hope it'll find its way to you_

_Wherever you are_

The next afternoon, while Syaoran was getting ready, he was also talking to Eriol on his cell phone.

"Tonight's the night, eh Syaoran?"

"Yep, tonight, I'm going to propose to her" Syaoran said as he looked at the diamond ring that was inside the small black leather box.

"So, let's meet in front of the restaurant then?"

"Why?" Syaoran asked, confused

"I want to be there and see you before you go inside, and propose to her. I also want to personally wish you good luck"

"Thanks, man"

"No problem, and don't worry, I won't be staying long if ever you suspect me to spy on you. I won't do such thing"

"You better be, or else you won't be able to see the daylight again" Syaoran warned

Eriol chuckled, "Yes, yes, my dear friend, I will make sure of that"

_I love to sit in fields of green_

_Looking deeply through the sky_

_Watching birds as they fly by_

_Hoping someday faith will bring me true love_

In Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment, the room was almost filled with clothes thrown on the floor and in different locations of the room. Sakura was standing in front of Tomoyo who had stars in her eyes.

"Oh, Sakura; you look absolutely fabulous in that dress!"

"Tomoyo, I'm going to a restaurant and be a customer, not a showgirl in a strip bar!"

Sakura was wearing a pleated denim miniskirt, a denim jacket over a white midriff top.

"And besides, the restaurant happens to be an Italian restaurant."

Tomoyo smiled, "I was just kidding, Sakura. Of course I won't let you go inside that restaurant looking like that. I made the right and best one for you"

Tomoyo got up from the bed, opened her separate closet and took out a big pink box with a gold ribbon around it.

"For the past few weeks, I had a feeling something's going to happen anytime this month between you and Syaoran, so I made this dress." Tomoyo said, handing Sakura the box.

"Thanks, Tomoyo" Sakura said, smiling at her best friend

Sakura sat down on the bed with Tomoyo as she carefully untied the ribbon. She lifted the lid, set it aside and suddenly gasped at what was in front of her eyes. It was a peach halter top cocktail dress that had an asymmetrical hem line.

_Would it be nice to hold someone_

_So dear and near your heart?_

_Would it be nice to hear those words_

_"I love you" from the one_

_That you love, that you love?_

The time was nearing 7:30pm, Sakura was already there 30 minutes early and Syaoran was still no where in sight. Sakura didn't mind, since she was extra early. At Syaoran's side, he was stuck in traffic and it was still a long way to the restaurant.

"C'mon! Goddammnit! Move!" he honked the horn numerous times, rather than let his drive do it, "Is there no shortcuts to get to the restaurant!?" he asked his driver

"I'm afraid there's none, sir"

"Great!" Syaoran sighed in frustration when his cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Where are you!?" came Eriol's voice

"I'm stuck in traffic but I'm on my way!"

"Sakura entered the restaurant 40 minutes ago!"

"What time is it?"

"7:43pm!"

"Shit!" Syaoran cursed and hit the chair in front of him with his fist

"Do something, Syaoran! She's getting lonely and exasperated!"

"Okay look, you know what? I'm going to fucking walk!" he got off the car and hanged up on Eriol. He walked, ran and strode to the restaurant, hoping Sakura will still be there looking beautiful and all and waiting for him. Fifteen minutes later, his cell phone rang again. Syaoran began running as he answered his cell phone.

_The wind that blows the dove_

_Is the wind that blows my love_

_Hope it'll find its way to you_

_Wherever you are_

"Yeah, what?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" It was Eriol again

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I'll be there in 10 seconds!" he hanged up again and continued running.

Eriol was waiting outside the restaurant hoping Sakura was still in it. He noticed Sakura was getting lonelier by the minute since Syaoran rented the whole restaurant just for them.

"8…9…10…" he counted

"I'm here! I'm here!" Syaoran announced as he appeared beside Eriol, looking tired

"GOOD! Now fix yourself up, get in there and propose to her!"

"Wait…" Syaoran said, catching his breath

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WAIT!?" Eriol screamed, shaking Syaoran by his shoulders

"Hold on while I fix my hair and get rid of this sweat…" Syaoran said, releasing himself from Eriol's grip. He fixed his hair, wiped the sweat off his forehead and neck.

"God, here, spray this on yourself" Eriol said, handing him some men's cologne he brought with him

"Thanks" Syaoran said and quickly sprayed himself a bit

"Now, get in there and good luck!" Eriol said, patting him on the back

Syaoran took out his cell phone and called Sakura.

_The wind that blows the dove_

_Is the wind that blows my love_

_Hope it'll find its way to you_

_Wherever you are_

Sakura noticed her ringing cell phone and quickly answered it. It was Syaoran, of course.

"Hello? Where are you? Are you alright?" Sakura asked, worried

"I'm sorry I'm late and I'm fine, babe. I'm already here, crossing the street" Syaoran smiled, holding the small black box in his hand and giving it a little kiss

"Oh, thank God."

When Syaoran was in the middle of the street, he suddenly saw bright lights coming towards him. He turned to look with wide eyes. The next thing he knew, everything went black.

Sakura looked at her cell phone when the line suddenly went dead. She shrugged it off and waited for Syaoran to come strolling through the door.

Ambulances' sirens were heard and police cars came to the scene. Syaoran was immediately rushed to the hospital and to the emergency room.

_I'd love to see myself one day_

_In the arms of someone_

_Who will share her life with me_

_Selflessly_

_Someday, you will find your way_

Minutes later, Sakura heard the door open and already had a huge smile on her face, knowing it was Syaoran. But her smile disappeared when she saw it was Eriol, looking down at the ground as he walked. He seemed miserable. He walked towards Sakura with holding something in his hands.

"Eriol, why are you here? Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked

Eriol didn't respond immediately; he didn't know how to break the news to Sakura. It will break her heart.

"Sakura…" his voice was shaky

"Eriol? What's going on? Where's Syaoran?"

"Syaoran's…not here…he's never coming here"

"What are you talking about? Of course, Syaoran will come…"

Eriol sighed; he could already feel the tears that wanted to be released.

"He got hit by a car while crossing the street…he lost a lot of blood…he was rushed to the hospital…and he wanted to give you this…"

Eriol placed the black box in front of Sakura. Eriol could see the tears that were already streaming down her face and falling down, staining the table cloth and her dress. She opened the box and saw a beautiful pink diamond ring.

"He was going to propose to you tonight…" Eriol whispered, knowing nothing else to say

_The wind that blows the dove_

_Is the wind that blows my love_

_Hope it'll find its way to you_

_Wherever, wherever you are_

Sakura was rushed to the hospital with Eriol by her side. He was on the phone with Tomoyo, telling her everything. When Sakura arrived at the hospital, she saw the whole Li family waiting for her presence, even Meiling was there. The doctor soon arrived with a heartbreaking expression. Sakura jumped to her feet and approached the doctor. The doctor didn't say anything but shake his head side to side.

"I'm sorry…" was all he could say before walking away

Sakura suddenly broke down to tears and fell on the floor. Eriol and Meiling were at her side, comforting her and handing her tissues to dry her tears. Tomoyo soon arrived and hugged her best friend tight. Syaoran's four sisters were crying with their mother. Wei was standing against the wall, wiping a tear away from his eyes.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered, with her red and blotchy eyes.

_The wind that blows the dove_

_Is the wind that blows my love_

_Hope it'll find its way to you_

_Wherever you are_

Everyone stayed at the hospital until morning. No one dared to leave each other's side. But when Tomoyo woke up with her head resting on Eriol's shoulder, she looked around and saw no Sakura sleeping with them. Tomoyo got worried but was sure she was somewhere and needed some time alone.

Sakura was at the rooftop, still crying from last night's event. She couldn't believe her Syaoran was gone. She was still clutching the box with the diamond ring inside. She looked down, opened it and saw the ring. The tears weren't stopping when she decided to wear it around her ring finger. She hugged herself when a sudden cool morning breeze swept by her.

"I love you, Syaoran…" she whispered

Sakura suddenly felt warm as if she was being engulfed into a warm and strong hug. No one was at the rooftop but her. Her eyes went wide when she heard someone speak in her ear, in a very familiar voice.

"I love you too, Sakura…"

_Wherever you...are_


End file.
